


Used

by Innocentfighter



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: He did give permission; but he takes it back mentally halfway through, Its not really non-con but its not liked?, M/M, Okay its more like rough sex, Seme!Kise, Unrequited Love, but I don't want to be yelled at, so I'm tagging that, so read at your own risk, uke!aomine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1707683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innocentfighter/pseuds/Innocentfighter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine loves Kise, and confessed in highschool but got rejected. The one night after Kise suffers a bad breakup he goes to Aomine for comfort. The two end up hooking up, and eventually Kise's visits to Aomine become regular. How long can Aomine last when he still loves Kise, but the other doesn't seem to care?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Smut, angst, rough sex possibly bordering on noncon.
> 
> Oh boy, I'm back with this angsty chapter story with smut! (What am I doing with my life?) Anyway as this is my second attempt at smut ever be nice please, and you can give me suggestions if you want, actually I'd like that very much! So I hope you enjoy this first chapter.

I stared at the phone in my hand, my entire body was trembling. Could I really go through something like this? Even thinking about calling him and telling him what I needed to say was enough to nearly make me vomit. But then what he does to me every time that he comes over is twenty times worse. I hold my finger over the unlock button.

Briefly I debate running my head into the wall until I pass out and hope that I got amnesia. That would be the best fate.

Either I call and deal with the pain of ending whatever we have going or I deal with the damage that he gives me every time he touches me.

I look at the door, recalling what had led me to my breaking point.

* * *

It was pathetic. I thought as I fell backwards onto the bed. A girl had confessed to me today. Not that she wasn't attractive, she had a rather robust chest and a pretty face, and I wanted to say yes. But just as I opened my mouth to say yes that damned blond's smiling face popped into my head. I had to reject her.

That in itself isn't unusual. What was odd was when I was able to say yes to dating someone, but those times are far and few. Not to mention it last for such short time it would've been kinder to reject them originally.

I've made so many people cry.

"Fuck. It's been two years. I should be over him by now." Yes, the great Aomine Daiki was having relationship problems, and yes, it was because of one Kise Ryouta.

_Damn, I should be the one being chased, not the one doing the chasing!  
_ "This sucks so bad."

Just as I debated curling up and dying because I was so pitiful, the doorbell rang. Grumbling I rolled off of the bed and tried to make myself look presentable. After a minute of no success I gave up and walked towards the front door.

I opened the door with a great amount of force preparing several choice curses for whoever decided that it would be a good time to disturb me.

I expected some stupid ass person asking for something like sugar. What I got instead was something that stunned me for a second. Standing there in all of his glory there was a crying Kise.

I slammed the door only to open it a second later to make sure that it actually was Kise and that I wasn't just imagining things because I was incredibly lonely.

"Kise?" I choked out after a second.

"Hi." Despite the tears that were making their way down his face Kise still managed to put a smile onto his face.

"What are you doing here?" I hoped that I didn't sound bitter.

Kise sniffled and wiped his eyes causing them to turn redder than they were already. A couple of moments later and a shuttering breath Kise spoke. "This was the only place that I could think to go. I thought maybe that you'd let me stay here tonight."

I nearly smacked the blond for his audacity.  _Doesn't he remember what he did to me two years ago?_

I was about to shut the door in Kise's face once again, but one look at the blond's still crying face had my heart clenching. I felt pain at the fact that Kise was in pain.

_'Shit.'_ I thought. _'I still can't deny him anything. I really hate loving him.'_

"Fine. But you have to tell me why you need this favor."

I barely finished my sentence before my lips were covered by the blond's. Oddly enough I could feel myself being pushed backwards. My mind went blank. The only thing that I thought to do was kiss back and after sometime of the rather impromptu make out session Kise pulled back for breath.

Now that I wasn't being kissed by  _Kise Ryouta,_ I found my words. "What are you doing?"

"Please don't talk. I need this and I'm guessing you do to." Kise nearly begged, a desperate look creeping its way into his eyes.

I couldn't find words to protest. I knew what I wanted to say, and I wanted to know the reasons about why Kise was suddenly at my doorstep and why we were suddenly kissing. But once again I found my mind going blank as Kise bit me on my neck in  _just_ the right spot.

I was about let myself go with the flow, my heart and mind told me it was a bad idea but my body told me that I  _did_ need this, when I remembered a rather mood killing detail.

"Kise, what about that girl you were dating?" I gasped out, just before a moan tore itself from my throat because Kise had started grinding against me.

"We broke up." Kise replied before once again attacking I's lips.

_Then isn't this just rebound sex?_

I told the reasonable part of my brain to shut up.  _Kise isn't like that._

Kise pulled away, panting lightly. "Aominecchi? Do you not want to? You seem distracted."

I shook my head, there was a pain in Kise's voice that I wanted gone. Before I could think about the words that I was saying I had already said them.

"I want to."

I knew that I probably should've said no, sent Kise away or removed myself from the blond. Every instinct in my body was telling me to flee, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. The man that I loved was in pain, and if this was the way that I could get the blond to stop hurting then I would do it.

Kise was on me again. Lips meeting lips, hands exploring new territory, groins rubbing groins. With strength I didn't know that Kise possessed, I was shoved against the wall.

I felt Kise's hands slip under my shirt and explore with rushed touches that were lacking in the gentleness that I had imagined. Kise's hand ventured to my slowly hardening nipple. The blond rubbed and twisted at the bud while keeping in time with his thrusts.

While this wasn't what I planned for my first sexual encounter that was probably going to end up in sex, I couldn't find it in myself to complain. All I could do was moan loudly and lewdly. Kise roughly shoved his tongue into my mouth.

Even with my inexperience at sex, I would've thought that I would've been the one giving. I had also thought Kise would be the receiver.

Kise removed his hand from my nipple and moved it so that it was beginning to unbutton my shirt.

Excitement stirred in my loins at the thought of Kise undressing me. My mind still foggy with pleasure I managed to grunt out a single word. "Bed."

Kise who had been in the process of leaving a hickey pulled back and nodded his compliance. We stumbled in the direction of my bedroom.

It was almost comical.

I struggled with the knob for a second before I could get the door open. Once it was though, Kise pushed me into the room and kept forcing me back until my knees hit the edge of the bed and I fell onto the soft cushioning. Kise didn't give me any time to recover from the sudden position change. Kise crawled on top of me causing my vision to be filled with the beautiful blond's face.

In a second Kise was back to his task of removing my shirt, but this time it was rushed. I, not knowing what to do started to work on Kise's own shirt. The blond paused for a second before he continued working on my shirt.

Eventually I sat up so that the shirt could fully be removed from my body. Once it was off the clothing was tossed to some far off corner of the room. Though before the fabric even hit the floor Kise was working on my pants.

At this point I was getting a little nervous. Kise wasn't acting like himself at all. He was rushing to the point of being careless. From what I had seen on the internet, I knew that it could be extremely painful if your partner was taking it too fast, first time or not.

My pants were roughly shoved down; my underwear went with them as well, and my erection stood proudly, a little softer than it had been in my pants before I thought about the pain that Kise could cause me.

Kise grinned down at me. The blond bent down and started to bite and suck at seemingly random places on my body. The model traveled downwards continuing his actions, only stopping when he reached my cock.

Kise blew on the tip, and I moaned out loud at the feeling. Kise's eyes glance towards my face, the gold colored eyes darkened to a honey color.

Keeping eye contact, Kise inched closer to my shaft and then once he was close enough he ran his tongue up the length.

It was probably the hottest thing I had ever seen. Though it felt weird considering that I had never had a tongue on my penis before, but as Kise did it again I found that I could quickly get used to the feeling.

Kise's hand that wasn't supporting him slowly moved to his own pants, he easily undid the button and fly. The he pulled away from my shaft to pull his pants and underwear down enough so that his erection was free.

I took a second to admire the large cock Kise was displaying proudly, noting with some pride that I was a little larger. I felt my penis start to leak at the sight. I was a little embarrassed, I lasted a lot longer when I was jerking myself off. Then again this was a lot more intense than I thought it would be.

"Leaking already Aominecchi?" Kise asked, a teasing tone.

"Shut up, this is my first time having sex." I panted out.

Something flashed in Kise's eyes and I didn't have time to figure out what the emotion was.

"Do you have lube and condoms?" Kise asked.

"Top shelf in the nightstand." I replied, lifting my hips up for some sort of friction.

Kise chuckled, and then reached towards the previously mentioned nightstand, easily finding the desired items.

The blond squirted a generous amount of lube onto his fingers coating them effectively, I was still seeking for some sort of friction.

"Turn over." Kise ordered.

I wasn't happy about the thought of not being able to see my partners face, but I complied. Again my instincts were telling me to stop this and separate myself from the blond before this got bad.

Though no that I was on my stomach the friction of the sheets on my hard on was heavenly. Until Kise pushed me up so that my ass was sticking straight up. I felt like some kind of slut. I turned my head to look and see what he was doing, Kise saw the movement.

"Don't look." The phrase was almost snapped at me and I quickly looked back towards the bed.

I hated how Kise ordering me around made me even harder. I wanted to turn around and look at him, because I really don't like being ordered around when I felt something circle my hole and enter it.

"Wha-?" I breathed out shifting my hips as I tried to figure out what was inside of me. Whatever it was pulled out and then was shoved a little too roughly in.

I turned my head enough that Kise couldn't see me, but I needed to figure out what was inside of me.

_Kise is fingering me? That is so fucking hot._

After a few more thrust in and out, it was still odd but I had gotten used to it. Then Kise added a second finger, this time it was a little more painful than the first and it felt like he was scissoring my hole to stretch it out. He put his fingers in deeper and they brushed against something that had me seeing stars and moaning like a bitch, I nearly met my release then and there.

Kise pushed against that area a few more times, before I felt him pull out his fingers halfway and add a third. This time I did moan, but whimper in pain as I was stretched further than I should be. I thanked god that Kise actually had lube on his fingers.

He finger fucked me for a little while longer, occasionally he brushed against that one spot. I tried to shift so that he would always be pressing against that spot, but the blond would just shift his fingers.

When he pulled them out I whimpered, not in pain, but at their loss. I finally started to like the feeling of being filled that much. I heard what sounded like the condom wrapper being ripped open, but then he crinkling of paper stopped.

"Aominecchi, do you want me to use a condom, I know I'm clean, and you are to." Kise asked seductively.

I tried to calm my rapidly beating heart, I knew that using a condom is safe, but I trusted Kise enough that he wouldn't be irresponsible and lie to me. I read on websites that some guys like the feeling of cum inside of them and others are revolted by the feeling.

"You don't need one." I replied.

I heard the sound of the wrapper being picked up and then seconds later heard a light impact on the floor. The next thing I heard was the lube cap being opened and the squirting sound it made when some was squeezed out.

I felt something coil inside of my lower regions. I was actually having sex with Kise! I attempted to calm myself, not wanting to have my release before we even really had sex. Then something hot poked my entrance. I held my breath, figuring that Kise was going to be gentler than he was when he was using his fingers.

In the next second I was screaming, and not in a good way. Kise had pushed himself into me in one single go, and it fucking burned. I felt myself soften a little due to the pain. I grit my teeth attempting to ignore the pain and get used to the feeling of being so full, I had thought I felt full with three fingers.

There was maybe half a minute that Kise let me adjust before he started moving, this time it had the gentleness that I had expected. Kise started rocking his hips back and forth, and as the pain subsided I felt myself start to get hard again, this time at the heat that was in my ass.

Soon Kise picked up his pace and I moved my hips to meet him. I was still a little upset that I couldn't look at his face.

The pace started to pick up and I could tell that Kise was shifting looking for something in particular. He pulled almost the entire way out before he rammed back into me, not with the same force as before, and hit that  _one_ spot dead on.

"Kise!" I moaned out as I orgasmed.

The blond stopped for a few seconds while I regained my breath, but then he started moving again. I was so completely spent that I couldn't even move back so that I could meet his thrusts. Kise had to grab my hips to help himself out.

I don't know how long I laid completely limp as Kise finished pleasuring himself. Eventually I felt him swell a little in my ass, just before he came. His seed filled me, and I was sure that I felt some spill out of me.

I was exhausted. I dropped to my side and looked at Kise who was stretching himself out, before he laid down with his back towards me.

Not that I really cared at the moment, I had already begun to fall asleep before I even had my eyes close the entire way.

I opened my eyes slowly, letting my other senses wake up as well before I had to expose myself to the bright light known as the sun. The scent of sex and something else assaulted my nose.

That's when last night's memories hit me. I attempted to sit straight up in bed, but found that I couldn't because my back hurt me too much.

"God fucking dammit!" I yelled out as fell back against the bed.

I turned my head to see if Kise was still next to me. To my surprise I found that there was no sign of the blond next to me. Though I did see the mess that we left on the sheets last night. I crinkled my nose in disgust, on closer inspection I saw that there was the smallest amount of red mixed in with the mess.

"He seriously made me bleed last night?" I said incredulously.

I looked down at my body which was littered with small bruises and some of them coupled with bitemarks. My body hadn't been cleaned off either.

With determination I attempted to stand up, wincing in pain as my back and various other parts of my body protested the movement. I was breathing heavily by the time I got to my full height. Thankfully the bathroom was connected to my own bedroom.

Clenching my jaw, I took one step and then another. I made slow progress to my bathroom, trying to ignore the disgusting stickiness that was on my chest, in my ass, and around my ass.

_I'm going to kick his ass the moment that I see him again. He should've been gentler!_ I mentally yelled.

I don't think that I've ever been more relieved to reach the bath room. I turned the shower onto its hottest setting and stepped under it, humming in approval as the heat eased my pain a little bit.

I grabbed the soap and started to clean myself, cursing the stiffness in my body. I looked at the bath tub and figured it wouldn't hurt if I sat in it for a while.

Sometime later I emerged from my bathroom, no longer in pain every step that I took, instead I was left with a soreness that I could handle, it felt more like the soreness I have the morning after a rather difficult workout.

After pulling off the soiled sheets and picking up the dirtied clothes I head into the living room, keeping an eye out for a note or something telling me where Kise had gone off to.

Walking over to the counter that I charge my phone on I check the device for messages or anything. There was nothing. Walking around my apartment I looked for anything that could be a note. After an hour of looking I came to the conclusion that the blond had left.

_He probably had a shoot this morning or he had to get his things out of his girlfriend's apartment._

I tried to tell myself, but my reasonable side spoke up again.  _You were just rebound sex, he used your feelings for him against you._

I had to sit down at that realization. I had known that I shouldn't have gone through with last night, but it happened because I was such an idiot. I wanted to fool myself into thinking that Kise actually loved me.

Last night he had fucked me like a slut, and I had moaned and probably acted more like one that I cared to admit.

The person that I loved most in this world, had used me and left me like a piece of trash on the sidewalk.

Though the worst part is the fact that I actually enjoyed it.

Ah, I really am pathetic.

 


	2. The day after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after Kise returns into Aomine's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter because I’m lame but it got something done. I moved time ahead, got some of the other characters introduced and got a starting point for the next chapter. So enjoy this and I was letting you all know that I am still working on this story. I want to say thank you to everyone who left reviews/comments I really appreciate the support. This chapter is safe for work, but the next chapter won’t be and hopefully the next chapter will be longer and get more of the story out. So read and enjoy and leave your thoughts below. See ya at the bottom.  
> DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN KnB only this story which is for non-profit.

The rest of the day going to be utter hell. I had that feeling. I still had university to attend to. I scowled and went to get dressed but not before popping a few pain pills into my mouth, knowing that the pain would probably come back. I pulled on whatever clean cloths I still had in my closet. Which turned out to be a band t-shirt and to my utter horror… skinny jeans.

_Why the fuck do I own a pair?_

I grimaced, but with one look at the clock I knew that I didn’t have the time to find and wash another pair of pants. I tugged the shirt on and did an odd hop, twerk, jerk dance to pull on my pants.

I decided against breakfast, I really didn’t want to be late.

The walk to the bus stop was going smoothly, that was until my ass started to hurt again. I winced, but continued walking, it was only a little further away, I started to limp finding that eased the pain a little.

However the limping slowed my pace, and I almost missed the bus and had to run to catch it before the doors shut. That sucked terribly. Skinny jeans really aren’t comfortable to run in. Also the run had caused my ass to hurt even more. The bus ride wasn’t much better, the jarring that occurred caused my lower back pain to hurt with a vengeance. I tried my hardest not to show my discomfort.

Thankfully when I arrived on campus I didn’t run into any familiar faces, and I got to class on time. The lecture wasn’t terribly important so I spent my time in that class contemplating my current situation.

It wouldn’t be totally unreasonable for me to contact Kise would it? I mean I have the right to know where we stand.

_But do I really want to know that answer?_

I huffed, and the girl next to me shushed me. I just flicked her off. She made an odd hrmphing sound and turned back to the lecture.

The reasonable part of my brain was telling me that I should text Kise and tell him that last night was a mistake.

The other part of my brain, the part still in love with Kise despite his rejection, was telling me that I should ask him if he wanted to go on a date with me.

I scowled when the bell rang. I wasn’t anywhere closer to figuring out what I was supposed to do about this situation. But both parts of my brain were in agreement about the fact that I needed to contact Kise.

My next two classes provided no time for me to think through my predicament, as they were both labs that day.

Eventually my final class of the day was finished and I went to a late lunch at the diner on campus. It wasn’t busy thankfully and I was served rather quickly. I ate my teriyaki burger in relative peace.

Until…

“Hello Aomine-kun.”

“GAH!” I shrieked and inhaled the bite of burger I was chewing on.

Tetsu waited paitently as I struggled to find my breath again.

“What the hell Tetsu?”

The former phantom sixth man just arched an eyebrow and sipped on his milkshake. “I’ve been here for awhile, you just never noticed.”

“Announce your presence when you sit down!” I yelled at him and earned a couple of annoyed looks from other patrons.

He just continued to sip on his milkshake.

“What are you even doing? Don’t you have class with Bakagami?”

“The class was cancelled and Kagami-kun wanted to get some extra practice time in.” He replied.

I exhaled, Tetsu was still an enigma even after knowing him for almost a decade.

”Also Momoi-san asked me to make sure you weren’t going to skip practice today.”

_Fuck._

“That’s today isn’t it?” I mumbled.

Tetsu for his part arched an eyebrow. “You forgot?”

  _Shit, now he’s going to figure out something happened._

"Aomine-kun is everything alright?" He asked with a cocked eyebrow. "You never forget a practice even if you don't go."

“Yeah everything's fine. I'm just having one of those days." I replied

Tetsu didn't looked like he believed me, even if his face didn't change. "Aomine-kun, don't you know how many years I've known you?" Tetsu paused to sip his milkshake. "A long time and for nearly three years of that time I was your shadow, I think I would know you fairly well by now." 

"What're you saying? You're usually so blunt."  I grunted waving a fry around.

A near-sigh the Tetsu spoke again. “I’m saying that you don't seem like yourself. So did something happen?"

Tetsu was probably one of my closest friends, Satsuki took the number one spot, and I knew that the shadow would probably have some advice onto what I should do. I chewed on my cheek wondering if I should go ahead and tell him about Kise’s sudden appearance. He knew about what happened _that_ day, in fact he had tried to comfort me he spent several hours just sitting by me while I broke down. It’s not like I _didn’t_ trust him. I should hint at least. I shook my head. It wasn’t going to happen again.

_Yeah it’s no big deal.  It was a onetime thing._ I declared _. I could handle this. I’d probably cause more worry than it’s really worth, I’m just overreacting._

Apparently _I_ was too silent for _Tetsu,_ as the shadow broke the silence. “Aomine-kun, do your ‘one of these days’ always have you limping around?”

"Huh?"  _Shit! He noticed that?_

"You were limping when you entered the building were you not?" 

"You were there since then?"

He nods, and I sigh. How does Kagami even deal with this guy? 

I waved my hand coming up with a quick lie. "I just slept wrong and ended up cramping something and then trying to work it out I may have stretched it too far. It’s nothing."

“Is that so?” Tetsu asked chewing on the straw of his shake. “Still, you should take more care of yourself. You still play basketball and if you want to stay a starter then you shouldn’t get hurt. Otherwise Kagami-kun's going to stop playing small forward and become the power forward." 

"Not like you're secretly hoping from that." I mumble. 

"I'm not, as long as he gets to play I'm happy." 

"How cliché." I say at the same time as another voice says. "Oi, Kuroko!”

Kuroko looks up calmly, and my face quickly forms a glare to aim at the newcomer. 

"Hello Kagami-kun." 

"Het Kuroko, thought you'd be here.  Didn’t expect Aho over there, however."

"We met by coincidence." 

Kagami looks straight at me serious. "You sat down at the table he happened to meet right?" 

"So noble of you to know your boyfriends habits." I retort. 

There's a vein that throbs on Kagami's head it always comes out the moment we start talking to each other. It’s actually rather funny, because then I know that he’s in the mood that I can easily provoke him in.  But it doesn’t become prominent, and I frown.

"Kuroko do you need another shake?" _He ignored me! What the hell?_

I stare in shock and blink a few times. What? Did I enter that crappy earlier American TV show called the _twilight zone_ or something? This day’s been too weird for me not to be. First it’s Kise breaking our two year silence and having sex with me, _after he rejected me,_ and then Kagami’s ignoring my attempts to start our usual arguments.  

"-ne-kun." 

"Aomine-kun!"

I jumped back startled by the volume in Tetsu’s voice even though it was only a little louder than a normal talking level I knew that I had started to irritate him. He stared at me sipping his shake, which must've been the new one that Kagami bought him considering that there was an empty cup on the tray where Kagami was devouring a mountain of burgers.

_Even I can’t eat that much, can Murasakibara even eat that much?_ I shake myself knowing that Tetsu was still waiting for a reply. "Yeah?”

“You’re spacing out, it’s very unlike you outside of a game.” Tetsu replies calmly all of his earlier irritation gone.

“I’m tired.”

Kagami swallowed then spoke. “Playing video games all night or reading gravure magazines?”

Perhaps it was because Kagami ignored me earlier or because I didn’t think those were fair accusations, and even though I did that back in high school I grew up. So for some reason I found myself lying to them. “No, I was working on a paper.”

Kagami actually choked and Tetsu pat his back while giving me this blank look that I knew was surprise.

“You were working one something?” Kagami gasped out.

“Yes, I actually do my work now.”

"Right." Kagami said slowly, and Tetsu was still staring at me with this blank look and I felt like he was trying to decipher my soul.

 "Aomine-kun if you’re hurt and tired, then you shouldn't go to practice, you could make your condition worse and there’s a tournament next week that we can’t afford to not have you with us, its Midorima’s school after all. 

_Could he tell that I didn’t’ want to go to practice? Or that I wanted some time to myself._ I pretended to mull it over. “Yeah, might as well.”

Kagami and Tetsu share this _look._ I knew that there was an entire conversation happening between them even though they only held each other’s eyes for a few seconds. I found myself surprisingly envious, I wanted someone I could do that with. I ran a hand through my hair, I don’t know why I want that… I just do. I did feel bad for being envious of my friend’s happiness, I was grateful to Kagami and Tetsu was well… Tetsu so I wanted him to be happy.

I stood up quickly, wincing as I did so. I tried to leave with an air of calm around me. I figured that running into my former shadow would’ve been a bad thing, though I fully blame Kise for this because he’s the one that had to upset the balance in my life I worked so hard to restore.

The bus ride was smoother on the way home. I don’t know if it was because of the streets, the driver, or I was just in less pain. It was a relief. Since it was early afternoon there was hardly anyone on the bus so I got to start my solitude before I even got home.

It was a rather uneventful ride however and I made it home within decent times. It was that odd part of the day when no one was entering or leaving the apartment complex so I was able to get to my apartment without any of the overly talkative elderly neighbors stopping me.

I stopped before I turned the key. Kise probably had my house phone number, the damn blond was back in my head _fuck._ The hopeful part of me wondered if he didn’t call the house phone in consideration to me having classes. He knew that I was at university because I told him right before I confessed.

I slapped my palm to my face and dragged it down, I was _not_ going there with my memories. I turned the key and pushed open the door. My usual coming home routine vacated with my want to listen to the answer machine. When there was nothing but a few missed messages, one about my doctor’s appointment in a week and the other from my mom asking me to call her, I sighed and emptied my pockets forgoing placing them in their usual locations.

There was a shower calling my name, and I answered it happily. There was something mystical about a shower like it’s not only cleansing physically but it was also mentally cleansing. My stress about this whole Kise thing was being washed down the drain, I figured that this wouldn’t be the last time that I was going to wallow in my regret over last night but it was an injury that was freshly made.

I heard the phone ring and I debated on getting out of the shower. I decided that it wasn’t worth it, getting soap and a water all over the house. Though wondering who would call me at this hour was a mystery and caused me to speed up my shower. Everyone I knew was either working or in class at this time. Well, there was one person who I knew but didn’t have any idea of their schedule. I refused to get my hopes up.

Leaving the shower I made sure that I took a long time to dry off and then slowly walked to the phone, why I still had a land line was a mystery when everyone I knew had my cell number. I hit the play button wondering who it would be, and if Kise was actually going to be the one on the other line.

Instead it was Satsuki yelling at me for not telling her that I was sick and she had to get the information second hand. I ran a hand through my hair. I’d deal with her tomorrow, I sat on the couch and turned on some lame TV show.

I had hopped Kise would’ve called today so that we can talk about last night to see where we stand. I growled I had been fine, I hadn’t really thought about Kise other than the times that I could’ve gotten into a relationship I was over than pathetic whining and lusting over him stage a long time ago. Then he had to come back into my life and make me remember him.

I went six weeks without him contacting me, and a week after that first night I had come to the conclusion that I wasn’t going to see him again and there was no chance for us to talk about things. I was back on my way to getting over him.

Then on a Tuesday, just after I finished cleaning up my table after dinner, there was a knock on the door and when I answered it Kise was standing there. It was almost identical to the first time, only this time Kise wasn’t crying and he had this strangely determined look in his eye.

“Kise.”

“Aominecchi… can I come in?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhangers are one of my MOs of writing chapter stories. So I hoped you enjoyed this and aren’t going to hate me for it being a filler chapter so early. Ugh. Leave your thoughts below and all of that jazz. Later! ~IF


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter happened... see you at the bottom!  
> I DO NOT OWN KnB

I stared at the blond in shock. At least I didn’t slam the door in face again, still I was tempted to. Maybe he’d get the message then. Probably not, he was persistent, always had been, stubborn too. He wanted an answer, I realized.

“I’d rather we talk here.” Points to me for not sounding as nervous and disappointed as I felt.

Kise looked around. “Even if its personal?”

I only nod.

“Aominecchi, the will probably be photographers and journalists here soon, I don’t think you want to be associated with the kind of things they’ll say.”

I sigh, honestly I could care less about what strangers thought about me, but it was the thought of Satsuki and Kuroko finding out that Kise is back in contact with me that made me step to the side and allow the model in. Part of me figured he wanted to save face for himself more than he wanted to save my face.

_Be nice, Daiki._ I chided myself mentally.

I followed the blond to the living room, where he perched himself on the edge of my couch. He looked like he was going to flee. If anyone should feel like that it should be me. I figured why he was here, but it didn’t make me anymore prepared for when he started talking.

“ I’m sorry.”

Okay?” I reply, watching him.

The air was really awkward, and it was probably because I wanted him to rip the proverbial band-aid off that I spoke up. “Kise, just spit out why you’re here.”

He jumped. “Yeah, okay...  last time we met, that was...fun?”

“Is there a point to this?” I sounded more bitter than I intended to, but damn it was trying my patience, even if he was just going to repeatedly stab me in the heart and then rub salt in it.

“There is. I guess I’ll just come out with it... I think we should become friends with benefits.”

I stopped myself from choking on air as I try to comprehend what he was saying. I had expected a long drawn out apology about how last time we met was a mistake and he wished that he could take it back. This wasn’t even on my radar, I never could’ve guessed that those words would ever leave his mouth. Kise had taken me by surprise.

On the outside I tried to keep my face neutral, and my voice distantly intrigued. “Explain, please.”

Kise at least had the decency to blush. “Sleeping with you was one of the best sexual encounters I’ve had in a while. That is to say I haven’t slept with a guy in a while, and the rumors do have some ground that I’m dating only for publicity. I mean it isn’t that hard to figure out I occasionally bat for the other team.”

I shove the thoughts of Kise’s promiscuity out of my head. “So?”

“What I’m looking for I guess is a person to have a no string attached relationship with. I have to date girl’s for my appearance, but I don’t have to sleep with them, and let’s be honest they just aren’t getting the job done.”

I had never realized that Kise could be so callous about people, the entertainment industry really does change people, but maybe with luck the old, friendly Kise will come back. I had to stop myself from smacking my head, I had to deal with this Kise at the moment and what he’s offering. I bit my lip.

“So what would something like this entail?” I struggle to keep my voice steady.

“Hmm...” He hummed and seemingly more at ease. “Well it’d probably be once a week at least, maybe more depending on the week, where we’d meet up and rendezvou. That’s it, you’re free to date and see other people of course, just as I am since we’re only friends.”

I blinked, he made it sound so simple. I wondered if he even remembered that he rejected me years ago. But for whatever reason, probably because I still had feelings for the idiot, it was a very tempting offer.

“Why me?”

Again Kise hummed. “Because I know that I can trust you, secrecy is the utmost importance in this deal, and you won’t go blabbing.”

_Right. Because the only people I would tell would gut me for agreeing to something like this_. I thought, but that didn’t stop my heart rate from picking up.

“There has to be other people you trust with this?” I prod gently, I still didn’t know what all was going on in that head of his.

“It’d get messy, strings would be involved, that’s not what I want.”

_So it isn’t because I’m special, he just figures there wouldn’t be any strings._ I lean back in my chair. _He’s totally forgotten that he rejected me, or he thinks that I’m over it!_

“So its just sex, I don’t have to do any of that mushy relationship shit?” I wonder why I’m playing along with this, it would get messy.

Then again I always did like playing fire, and this fire was probably going to end up burning me, but I couldn’t help myself.

“No, I’d rather you didn’t. This is a favor for a friend.”

I wondered if Kise had been in a friendship like this before, it had only been a few years since high school, how much experience could a guy get?

_Actually, I don’t want to know the answer to that._

Kise leaned forward pushing some of his hair behind his ears. “What do you think?”

_That this is a terrible idea, and that I’m not going to go through with this_. I think, but then looking a Kise and his attractive face, perfectly fitting clothes, and those absolutely stunning eyes; I find myself thinking that it’s highly possible I’ve mistaken lust for love, and even so its been years since I’ve had all of those things associated with love. I straighten my back.

“I’ll do it.”

The words come easier than I thought, but I couldn’t help but to suppress a shudder, like this was something that I shouldn’t be doing, then again I’ve always been bad at following directions.

He inches closer, and I find myself struggling to figure out if I want to lean forward seal the deal or lean back and give this serious thought.

“You think you’re up for a round now?” His voice definitely got lower.

Fuck. How could I resist when he talks and looks like that, I’ll be responsible about something else, right now I’m excited to explore this.

“Now I am.” I reply.

Kise stands up, and sauntered over to where I was sitting. I start to feel my blood run south, I may not be a teenager any longer, but I have the hormone control of one, that and I was a virgin up until six weeks ago, so I had never been given the chance to learn how to prolong things other than with my hand.

By the time I snapped back into the presence Kise was already sitting on my lap picking at the top button of my shirt, his golden eyes had darkened some with lust. He leaned down to kiss me, I opened my mouth allowing this to get hot and messy quickly, if the media was to be believed gentle clean kisses were for lovers, and I was pretty sure that my love was one sided.

I groaned when I felt his tongue caress the inside of my mouth, touching my cheeks, playing with my own tongue, licking at my teeth. He pulled his tongue back into his mouth and mine followed his trying to mimic his actions.

While my mouth was otherwise engaged I tried to figure out what to do with my hands. Did I help to undress him? Feel him through the clothes, or do I just rest them somewhere. While I decided to settle both hands on his hips, until I get a read on him, I realized that Kise had already unbuttoned my shirt halfway, and his hands were exploring my newly exposed chest.

I moaned as he touched one of my nipples, I moved one of my hands from his hips and moved it up to this buttons of his vest, pushing one of the buttons through, gauging his reaction, he pulled back slightly arched an eyebrow then went to suck at a random place at my neck, his hands returning to unbutton shirt. I continued to open his vest, trying to hint at him to move so I could get the vest off. But at the same time he was trying to get my shirt off, and he had it pushed down so much that I was afraid I would rip it if I moved the wrong way suddenly.

I tried to pull away, the chair didn’t allow for much maneuvering. “Kise, let’s head to my room, this is getting kind of uncomfortable.

Kise pulled back and nodded, he stood up slowly and made it seem like it was uncomfortable, of course that’s when I noticed that he had a small bulge, not that I was in much better shape. I stood up after he made enough space for me to get up. Kise had tossed his vest over the back of the couch and was working at his dress shirt as he made his way to my bedroom. The thought made my pants tighten even more so. I followed after him tossing my shirt onto the chair behind me.

When I got to my bedroom Kise was mostly undressed, he was standing in the middle of my room with nothing but jeans on, and even those were undone, and it was easier to notice the fact that he was hard, or at the very least half hard.

When he saw me he beckoned me towards him. I walked up to him with a smirk, trying not to show how uncertain I was of my next actions.

_This is really happening, again_. I found myself thinking as Kise wound his arms around my neck and ground his hips into mine, creating blissful friction that had shocks traveling up my spine. Slowly he pushed me back nipping at miscellaneous places, my knees hit the bed and I went backwards, ignoring the sense of deja vu. I wiggled my way across the bed so half of my legs weren’t hanging off of  it.

I don’t know how Kise was doing it, but he was moving with me keeping contact every time I moved, it was some strange talent of his I’m sure.

Kise held himself up with one arm as he undid the button and zipper to my pants, and when he pulled down I lifted myself to make it easier to remove them, he finishes undressing me and tossed them off to the side. I was left with nothing on but my boxers and Kise worked on removing his own jeans, it was faster than taking mine had been.

Within seconds we were both left on equal footing with both of us in our boxers.

_Ah he really is beautiful._ The thought surprises me as I ran my hands up and down the the sides of his torso, this time was different than the last time we were together in this room.

His attention returns back to my chest and neck, nipping and sucking at seemingly random places, but he finds one spot on my neck that must’ve been more sensitive than the rest of me, because when sucked at it the moans just tumbled out of my mouth. He hummed and seemed pleased with himself.

After a few minutes more I could tell that my boxers were covered in pre-cum if the wetness was anything to go by. Kise seemed to have read my mind and moved to take of my boxers. Again I lifted my hips to make the process easier. His boxers were off just as fast as mine were.

“Hang on.” He said suddenly.

Again there’s this weird feeling of uncertainty, and I’m not sure what I should do at this moment. Kise gets up, and I stare after him confused, but take the time to admire his ass as he bends down to get something.

I almost groan in disappointment, when he stands up, but I get a nice view of his fully erect cock as he walked back, which makes mine feel like it grew harder even though I knew that was impossible.

He comes back and shows me the lube and condom package. I nod in understanding, thankful that he was more prepared that time. I knew some guys like the feeling of sperm in their ass, and after experiencing it, I was not a fan of the feeling, especially when it dries.

I startle slightly when I feel something cold poke into my entrance, it took me a second to realize that it was Kise’s finger.

While he was stretching me, he was back to nipping at my skin.

_Seriously what’s with him and biting?_ Still it wasn’t a bad feeling, and I wasn’t sure what I was supposed to be doing with my hands, so tentatively I reached down and grabbed his dick and started to jack him off. Kise made a strange noise but made no move to stop me so I figured that he was fine with it, my other hand found its way to his hair where I ran my fingers through it, surprised by the softness.

Eventually Kise added a second finger, which was not exactly comfortable but it wasn’t bad either, just odd. After a few seconds he continued his stretching, occasionally adding a scissoring motion. He curled his fingers around seemingly searching for something.

He hit something that caused my hand to fly from his hair and grip at the sheets, I let out a loud moan.

“D-do that again.” I panted, my voice sounded tight, it was weird.

Kise obliged and brushed that spot again. It felt just as good as the first time.

He spent another few minutes stretching me, before he removed his fingers, having gotten used to the feeling I was almost sad to have them leave.

I heard the crinkling of a wrapper, and Kise gently removed my hand from his dick, which I promptly tangled it into the sheets. Watching Kise put a condom shouldn’t be that arousing, but for some reason I was fascinated.

Kise finished putting the condom on before he cover it in lube. “Lift up.”

His voice was a gently command and for once I did what I was told, to fascinated with the next few steps, last time had been bad, but this time it felt like making lov- I shook my head this time it felt like good sex.

Kise inserted his tip, then slowly pushed himself in. I threw my hand over my face trying to hide the winces that came with being filled. Eventually Kise was fully sheathed. The blond waited a few moments before he started to move slowly.

I moved my arm from my face, watching Kise’s facial expressions. His eyes were closed in pleasure but his eyebrows were furrowed in concentration.

“Faster.” I breathed out, wondering if the other would follow.

I felt more than I saw Kise’s thrusts get faster, his brow furrowed even more. I clenched the sheets even tighter, feeling like wrapping my arms around him would be too lover-like for him.

_Seriously what the hell do I do with my hands - Ohmygod that felt really good_. It was difficult to form a coherent thought after that, all I knew is that I moaned loudly and lewdly at each thrust.

I wasn’t sure how long this went on, but there was a familiar clenching sensation in my gut that let me know that I was getting closer.

“I’m gonna...” I trailed off into a moan.

“Yeah.” Kise panted, somehow the blond was perfectly composed.

It was another minute or so before I felt myself release, yelling out Kise’s name as I did so. It took me several minutes to come down from my orgasim high. By the time I did so, Kise had finished and was throwing the used condom away before returning to bed, I could see the sweat rolling down his neck, and I knew that the sweat on me was cooling.

“Do you want to take a shower first, or can I?” Kise asked running a hand through his already messed up hair.

I waved my hand, letting him know that he could go ahead. I needed time to compose myself.

This time was certainly more enjoyable, and I had to wonder about the change in Kise since the last time, was the first time so bad because he was in a bad mood or just in it for himself.

I shoved the voice that kept saying that time was rebound sex to the back of my mind. That first time had too many questions attached to it for me to try and figure it out myself.

Several minutes later Kise comes back, a towel wrapped around his waist and hair dripping, I sat up already knowing that I was going to be sore tomorrow.

“Thanks.”

_For what?_ I wanted to ask but instead I shrugged and replied, “Anytime.”

There was another few moments of awkwardness before I stood up fully. “I’ll be taking my shower now.”

I headed to the bathroom, wondering what Kise was going to do in my absence. Probably leave again. I sighed and turned on my shower, and stepped into the spray, noting it was a little cooler than I would’ve liked.

This whole thing was confusing and I wondered if I should’ve followed Satsuki’s advice for once and thought about something for once. I was probably too inexperienced to be any good, not to mention Kise probably already knew what he liked and didn’t like. I grabbed my shampoo and started to lather up my scalp.

So what if Kise wanted a no strings attached relationship, I could do that, I wasn’t going to date anyone because that would be rather unfair to the other person, but I would still have my fun. I didn’t love Kise anymore, I was going to prove that to myself since it seemed like Kise already believed that my feelings for him were long gone.

So why is it I still get so flustered over him?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unf, why is sex so hard to write? Anyway plot develops! I'm leaving now and you all can judge it. As usual leave your comments/reviews/faves/likes/kudos! Later!~IF

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue is done. So I hope you like this and I hope to be able to to get the next chapter or two out soon, we'll see how well school is an my motivation. Also it depends on my ability to write a fic like this, because how I envision it will be hard enough to play out. Also if you have any tips or tricks at all on writing smut, please send them to my ask! This is my second time writing smut after all. Later!~IF


End file.
